onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-109.190.53.249-20200117124416/@comment-44188022-20200120203505
Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : Amiral greenbull a écrit : Ôkanban Watari a écrit : San-uchiwa a écrit : Tu as dis que les Yonku ils ont le meme niveau que BB c'est faux BB homme le plus fort du monde il est au dessus, faut vraiment arreter ces histoire a dormir debout comme quoi Yonku > Roger Bah je n'invente rien. C'est écrit noir sur blanc qu'ils ont son niveau. Après je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient plus fort que lui. Donc calme ta joie aussi. MDR mais tu veux prouver quoi avec ton image au juste ? Mais toi aussi arrête de raconter des fake BB était le plus puissant de tout les yonku même si il partageait un titre les plaçant au même niveau C’est dit dans le manga BB > all Mais wsh...�� Toi aussi tu es complètement ravagé ou quoi ? Ou est ce que j'ai dit le contraire ? Encore une fois ça va dans les deux sens. Vous voulez mettre en avant ce qui est écrit dans le manga très bien. N'oublie pas alors "que du niveau de BB, il y a Shanks, Kaido et BM" donc tes Amiraux ne mangent même pas à leur table vu qu'ils n'ont pas leurs niveaux. Et toi aussi tu me fumes avec ton image. Kong parle des pirates "légendaires" au passé du style Rayleigh. Donc il ne parle pas du présent. Mais c’est toi qui est complètement ravagé, déjà les amiraux c’est pas des pirates tu racontes n’importe quoi et Kong parle de tout les pirates dignes d’une légende, Kaido Shanks Bigmom + évadé du niveau 6 qui viennent s’ajouter Genre Kong parlais d’un retraité de la piraterie depuis 20ans mdr tu vois pas le « still MANY pirates » tu sais ça veut dire quoi many ? Ça veut dire beaucoup, la piraterie actuelle ne se résume pas à rayleigh mon pauvre. Bref Sengoku enchaine avec « the GREATEAST of them all are Newgate » donc je sais pas pourquoi t’essaye de forcer, BB > Yonku. Bah comme tu voulais mettre en avant les propos de Kong, je voulais juste te rappeler que Garp avait dit que les seuls groupes ayant assez de puissance pour tenir tête aux Yonkou sont les Amiraux et les Shichibukai. Mais que du niveau de BB il n'y a que 3 pirates. Donc rien qu'avec ça Yonkou > Amiraux. Maintenant pourquoi tu prends la version anglaise alors que tu n'as pas l'air de la maîtriser ? Oui many ça veut dire beaucoup, mdrrr et ??? Il faut comprendre tout ce qu'il dit aussi. Il parle du passé hein. Il parle seulement des pirates de renoms, ceux à l'anciennes, genre ceux du niveau 6, Rayleigh, etc. Et BB était au dessus de toute cette racaille. Voilà ce qu'il a dit. Les Yonkou sont des légendes ? non. Roger, Shiki, Rayleigh, Vasco shot, etc. Oui. Et encore une fois je n'ai jamais dit que BB < Yonkou. Je prends la version anglaise parceque c’était plus rapide, tu préfères la française ? Pas de problème gamin J'ai pris*. Premièrement arrête un peu de pipo, Garp parle de pirates du niveau de BB aucun rapport avec les amiraux qui sont des marines BB était l'homme le plus fort du monde, donc si Garp expliquait qu'il y avait 3 autres pirates de son niveau, c'est que Yonkou > Amiraux. CQFD. d’ailleurs toi je vais commencer à t’appeler usopp maintenant. Ah parce que tu crois que tu as dead ça ? �� Deuxièmement Kong parle des pirates légendaires de l’âge d’or de la piraterie naviguant sur les mers. rayleigh n’en fait pas partie, il ne navigue plus, il a pas d’équipage, la marine ne le calcule plus. Roger est MORT on le compte pas, t un ouf toi XD. Et mdr les Yonku ne sont pas des légendes ? Donc selon ta logique kong parlais uniquement de rayleigh et des pirates évadés, genre vasco shot c’est une légende mais pas Bigmom XD j’avoue usopp ça te va trop bien carrément Tu sais que le mot légende se réfère toujours au passé ? La version française est erronée pour le coup. Montre moi ou c'est stipulé que BM, Kaido, Shanks, bref tout ce qui navigue aujourd'hui sur les mers sont des pirates de légende. Parce que si tu avais compris la version anglaise, tu aurais capté que Kong disait qu'en plus des évadés du niveau 6, il y a encore des pirates de légende à Impel Down en fait. Troisièmement Sengoku affirme que BB était un cran au-dessus de tous, que sa mort va entraîner le changement d’une ère car c’était la sienne, donc je sais pas pourquoi t’essaye de nous baratiner avec ton garp qui parlait de grade du niveau BB, oui il y’a 3 autres pirates qui possèdent le même grade que BB, mais c’était bien BB qui était le plus puissant ( confirmés par ce même Garp d’ailleurs XD ) , il n’est pas devenu Seigneur des mers uniquement parcequ’il ne le voulait pas contrairement à Bigmom Kaido et Shanks. Donc y’a pas de BB = Bigmom Kaido Shanks, y’a que BB > Yonku confirmer par sengoku et garp donc arrête de t’essouffler pour rien, et au pire tu m’appellera pour me dire que j’avais tord quand Bigmom mourra debout... puisque tes si confiant que BM = BB XD Ou est ce que j'ai dit BB = Yonkou ? ��‍♂️ Parce que tout ce que toi et l'autre vous faites c'est m'inventer une vie en fait. Mais toi c’est une version spéciale qu´il te faut pour comprendre, je sais même pas si une version existe pour toi tellement ta compréhension des choses est rare. Ohhh dit-il �� Édit : juste histoire de t’achèver pour de bon : Ohlalala qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre. Garp lui même dit que Barbe blanche est le rois de mers, et sur ces mers il y’a tes clown yonku. Repose en paix frero ���� Tu sais ce que ça veut dire avoir le niveau de quelqu'un ? Parce que visiblement tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Parce que là encore une fois tu acceptes les propos de Garp que quand ça t'arrange en fait. San-uchiwa à écrit : Mdrrr pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec Greenbull j'avoue qu'il t'as mis en PLS avec ces deux preuves PLS de quoi ? PLS de rien du tout. Donc voici comment raisonne Ôkanban Watari pour lui les Yonku ont le meme niveau que BB pourquoi ? parce que Garp l'avait dit il y a 10 ans de cela, ''' Bon comme vous avez l'air d'avoir des difficultés de compréhension, retenez que avoir le niveau de quelqu'un c'est être à sa hauteur, pouvoir supporter le poids qu'il représente, manger à la même table que lui, pouvoir le challenger, etc. BB était certes l'homme le plus fort du monde, mais les Yonkou avait la puissance nécessaire pour le challenger. Je n'invente rien. '''mais ce meme Garp quand il dit que BB est le roi des océans donc il est supérieur au Yonku bah ca prouve plus rien du tout XD quand Kong le marine le plus gradé de OP affirme que BB est au dessus de toute ce légendes y compris les Yonku bah ca veut rien dire rien encore une fois XD non mais où est passé votre objectivité là vous n'avez pas honte sérieusement ?? Regarde tu n'arrives même pas à savoir que c'est Sengoku qui a dit que BB était au dessus des pirates de légende ��‍♂️ et tu me demandes si je n'ai pas honte ? Mdr. Cherche et montre moi là ou j'ai écrit : Yonkou = BB stp. Le plus WTF reste cette affirmation que Yonku > Roger alors que BB > Yonku, donc suivant cette logique BB >> Roger sauf que dans le manga Roger=BB > Yonku Si BB a effectivement stagné alors oui BB/Roger > Yonkou Mais si BB a gagné en puissance après la mort de Roger alors Yonkou > Roger Voilà comment je raisonne sur ce point.